


limits

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo, Yadda Yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoya has until Matsuoka's performance on stage to get himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i wrote this but its 1:54 and im so sleepy.
> 
> set during 1718

The small television in the dressing room isn't high-definition or anything, but that really doesn't matter.

Tomoya's huffing, shaking, his eyes half-lidded as he watches Matsuoka sing on the screen. The notes for Autumn are low and smooth and so, so lovely, and he whines as he squeezes his hand around his cock, as he pushes the vibrator deeper up his hole. He hasn't got much time left--after Matsuoka's solo, everyone sans Taichi is going to come backstage--but with the rate at which Tomoya's precome slicks the tip of his dick, he tells himself not to worry.

"Masa--..." The name rises in pitch until it can barely be heard. Tomoya's legs spread wider, his back arches high, and he groans as he rocks his hips back and forth. He sinks lower onto the toy, gasping in pleasure as it buzzes deep inside of him. His face is flushed with heat and Matsuoka sings the chorus of the song, and Tomoya doesn't have the luxury of slow play. "Masahiro, _Masahiro_..."

Singing a song about heartbreak makes Matsuoka look so _good_. The sound of the saxophone and the guitar and the quiet piano along with honey-sweet lilts of his gorgeous voice--Tomoya curses when Matsuoka's hips move on stage, but he's not sure if it's because of the forward swish of Matsuoka's hips or because the vibrator's in a good spot inside him. Either way, Tomoya's fingers hold tightly onto the base, and his free hand fumbles uselessly for the first thing it can reach--a drumstick, the damn irony--so he can put it between his teeth.

With his skin drenched in sweat and his flesh flushed in colour, Tomoya's shouts are muffled as his teeth dig into wood, his hand pulling the toy back only to plunge it in mercilessly again and again. It's not nearly as good as Matsuoka, not nearly as strong, but the buzzing moves against his prostate and it only takes a few more pulls of his cock before Tomoya's muffled voice is ripped from his throat.

Come shoots onto his stomach, over his chest, but the vibrator is still deep in him--enough for Tomoya to moan weakly as weaker spurts of release coat his skin. Only when he's done does the drumstick finally drop to the floor, and Tomoya sighs in pleasure.

Matsuoka is about to round up his performance, and Tomoya's panting as he pulls the toy out, flipping the switch and resting exhausted on the floor. He pulls his shirt down, caring little for the stain of his release, and then does his pants up before closing his eyes a few moments to calm himself down.

When he comes to, it's because Matsuoka's fingers are in his hair. Tomoya lets out a quiet breath in greeting, smiling when Matsuoka kisses him warm. He barely notices Yamaguchi and Joshima in the room, but Matsuoka reminds Tomoya that it's his turn to perform his solo--after Taichi's piano solo, that is.

There's praise in Matsuoka's voice as he tells Tomoya he's been good. The way Matsuoka's fingers skirt up Tomoya's shirt to feel the texture of his release tells Tomoya that Matsuoka knows--not that a vibrator in Tomoya's pocket isn't a big sign or anything, he supposes.

Tomoya steals one more kiss before preparing to re-enter the arena, and he swears when he looks back during his performance at Matsuoka at the drumset, his right drumstick has a bite mark in it.

The nerve of him.


End file.
